This invention relates to a holder for fixedly holding a molding decoratively used around the periphery of a window for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a holder for fixedly mounting a molding to a window for the purpose of improving external appearance, waterproofness and dustproofness of the window.
A conventional molding used for a window is held by mounting metallic studs at arbitrary intervals on the surface of a body panel around the periphery of the molding by welding or the like. A holder is mounted at the studs as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,539, 3,410,045 and 3,481,096. The metallic studs or the holder can rust from use for a long time. When the rust of the studs or the holder expands, leaks develop. Further, it takes much time to weld the metallic studs. If the studs are not completely welded considerable irregularities in the size of the studs occur at the time of welding and variations in the projections of the studs welded in the projecting direction result. Consequently, the holder and the molding associated with the metallic studs sometimes become defective. Though the conventional holding structure of molding for eliminating the aforementioned drawbacks is already disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,613, in this holding structure, an elongated resilient pad is interposed between the body panel surface forming the peripheral edge of a window frame and the outer peripheral edge of the window, and the end of the fastener for holding the molding is inserted into the pad, thereby pressing the molding onto the outer peripheral surface of the window.
In the above described structure, the pad is bonded to the body panel surface at the peripheral edge of the window frame, and the pad is pressed by the outer peripheral edge of the window onto the body panel surface, i.e., the gap between the outer peripheral edge and the body panel surface is completely sealed by the pad. Accordingly, if the window is, for example, damaged, the molding is rusted or damaged, or the body panel surface is rusted or damaged and they should be repaired by removing the fastener of the molding from the pad, it is very difficult to remove the fastener, because the fastener is inserted into the pad. If the fastener is forcibly removed, it may be destroyed or the body panel will be readily broken.